


Come Home

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: After Life, FOREVER LOVE, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Major Character(s) Death(s), Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel in later chapters, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: A visitor from her past tells Kitty about a horrific mistake that if revealed will present a person she loves with a heartbreaking choice.





	1. A Voice from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Seblaine Week 2016 (Prompt Reincarnation/Past Life). Seblaine Week was my first attempts at writing. After rereading, I noted several structural/plot issues so I pulled it (me-OCD-close buddies). I believe I fixed at least most of them.
> 
> I am posting this on 9/27/2016, the day after the first televised Presidential Debate. I could not bring myself to watch it. I chose to live in my fantasy land where I had control and could fix things in a logical manner (at least I believe I do). It wound up clearing A LOT of writer's block. I had not planned on posting again until Blam Week, but there is something cathartic about clearing WIP files.
> 
> I do plan to at some point today to revert back to being a responsible citizen and watch the high(low)lights.

****Breaking News: The 7 car pile-up on West Elm St. has finally been cleared. The worst automobile accident in Lima history claimed 5 lives and sent 18 to the hospital. A representative from Lima Memorial Hospital reports that all have been released except for a 28 year old man and a 9 year old boy, both in critical condition. More news as it becomes available.****

 

Kitty turned off the television as soon as the report was over. It wasn’t like she needed a reporter to tell her what was happening. At that moment, Kitty was sitting alone in the waiting room outside of the ICU. Thankfully Sam, Rachel and Jesse had finally showed up so she didn’t have to handle everything on her own any more. Even though she was a trained therapist, she had gotten to the point where she had to step away from what was happening because somethings can just be too hard to handle, no matter how many coping techniques you throw at it. Really how was she supposed to handle that in one of the beds in the ICU was her favorite client and in the other was her best friend.

Nine year old Hudson Finn Hummel had become her client two years ago. He was the super-sweet adopted son of Burt and Carole Hummel. Friends and family had discussed the idea of adoption with the couple in the years following Finn’s death but nothing ever developed. However, when the couple met two-year-old Hudson there was no doubt that the three of them would someday be a family. When Hudson turned 7, he started behaving in a matter that concerned his parents enough to bring him to Kitty. It took her three sessions to get to the heart of the problem. On his 7th birthday Hudson Finn realized that his name was Finn Hudson backwards and the adopted boy began to believe that he was a replacement for the brother he never met. Two months of intense family therapy helped with Hudson’s issues but everyone thought it was for the best if the boy continued to see Kitty on a regular basis. That is how “Hud” became Kitty’s weekly Thursday 4pm coffee/smoothie date at the Lima Bean.

  
The problem with trying not to think about Hud was that it made her think about Blaine. Blaine Anderson became her friend when she was a sophomore in high school but he became her brother when she was a senior. Blaine was at the lowest point in his life, when he came back to Lima from New York after “he who shall not be named” decided he didn’t want to get married anymore. However, he was the one that made sure she was ok when all the other former members of the New Directions left McKinley. They would have weekly Wednesday 4pm coffee dates at the Lima Bean to “gossip” and just check on one another. On their date following Thanksgiving, Blaine started talking about Sebastian Smythe. Evidently they had run into each other at a coffee shop when Blaine was in New York to see Cooper and had pretty much been texting non-stop since. Kitty noticed how Blaine acted a little nervous and played with his packets of sugar when he talked about the former Warbler, but what she really noticed was the he was smiling again. Two years later, in a field in Central Park, Kitty was the officiant at their wedding.

Kitty got up to go back in but where would she go first? Should she go to the Hummel’s and listen to Carole cry about how she can’t do this again? Or should she go to Sebastian and listen to him BEGGING Blaine to just open his eyes?  To make it worse, when he wasn’t begging, Sebastian was singing _In Your Eyes_. She closed her eyes to just clear her mind when all of the sounds around her stopped except for a rather quiet “Hi Kitty.”

  
Kitty’s eyes flew open as she tried to steady herself, while at the same time making sure that she hadn’t just literally lost her mind. “Hi Finn. Long time no see. What are you doing here? Aren’t you…”

  
“Dead? Yeah, still am but I am here to talk to you”

  
Kitty thought to herself that if she was hallucinating, now would not be a good time to go back into the ICU.

  
“I am not a hallucination Kitty. I was sent down here because there is a problem that we cannot fix and we need your help to try to make things easier for those involved.”

  
“Finn, I really need to get back to B…”

  
Finn interrupted her before she could finish “I’m sorry Kitty but both Blaine and Hud are dead, it’s just that no one knows it yet. I need you to listen to me very carefully. We are in a time bubble and we don’t have long until the clocks start moving again. Are you with me?”

Kitty just nodded, trying to grasp what she was being told because something within her gave her no doubts that what she was hearing was the truth. “I’m with you Finn, just tell me what is going on.”

“Right now we are in the bubble of time where your soul has left your body but your body hasn’t figured it out yet. Actually right now we are in Blaine’s bubble because this is where the problem is. Still with me?” Kitty nodded so he continued.

“Blaine and Hud’s souls both left their bodies at the same time. Since they were both good souls, they were both able to be reincarnated. Hud was easy. He was immediately sent off and is scheduled to be reborn in about three hours.”

“Like I said, Blaine is the problem. Blaine is not only a good soul he is an old soul. One of the oldest in fact. He doesn’t get a new timeline because all of his timelines are spent with Sebastian. He was supposed to go into kind of a “storage” to wait for Sebastian. Once again, still with me?” he asks and once again she nodded ‘yes’.

“OK, here is the tricky part. Instead of being sent to “storage” Blaine was sent to rebirth. Someone stopped it before it happened but on his way back Blaine was accidently sent to straight on reincarnation. Blaine is back down here on earth but he is not in his body. He is in Hud’s. So in effect, Blaine Anderson-Smythe is now Hudson Hummel. Still with me?”

  
“NO!” Kitty just needed Finn to stop for a minute “Blaine is here? But he’s not here? Now he’s Hud? How is he going to handle that? How is Sebastian going to handle that? Hell, I’m not handling this! What about Carole? Huh, Carol..your MOTHER! She barely survived losing you. How is she going to survive this?”

  
“Kitty” Finn said in a quiet, rather sad voice “Yes, Blaine’s body is about to die. Sebastian will not fully recover from this in **this** life, but he will eventually learn to move on in **this** life. Hud is fine. He was a young soul without a soulmate. When he is reborn none of his experiences will follow him. Heck, he may not even be a he anymore. My mom will be ok. Remember she will believe that Hud has lived. The only one that will know that the real Hud is gone will be you.”

  
That last statement confused Kitty. With that realization she gave herself a mental high-five considering that this was the first time that had happened since Finn arrived “Huh? Won’t Blaine know?”

“Blaine had been prepared to move to “storage”. When a soul goes there his or her experiences are erased, but the piece of the soul that draws them to their soulmate remains. That piece of Blaine’s soul is still there. When Blaine wakes up he will have something that resembles amnesia but we don’t know what will happen when it comes to Sebastian. This is where you come in. With Hud’s altered mental state, mom and Burt will have you continue to see him as his therapist and you will be able to notice any changes. If he remembers everything he will need your help.”

  
“Finn, how will I ever be able to get Blaine to comprehend all of this?”

  
“You have to because if Blaine remembers there are some very hard choices that he will have to make. You can help him with his decision but you cannot influence it in any way. Still with me?” Kitty nodded for him to go on.

“OK, the first thing you need to remember is this. Blaine will be making this decision even though he will look like Hud. That is very important because looking at him struggle will make you want to help him more than you can. It is for his own good.”

  
“If Blaine remembers, the first thing he will want to do is go to Sebastian. He can go to Sebastian but he can NEVER tell him that he is Blaine. He can’t tell anyone, and you can’t tell anyone either. Now, OK, this is harder than I thought. Starting the minute he remembers, Blaine has exactly one year to make a decision. He must decide on one of two paths. The first one is that Blaine lives out the remainder of this life as Hud, but will know that he will back with Sebastian in the next life.”

  
“Finn, that is awful. How is he supposed to live like that?"

  
“Well, the other path is probably worse. If Blaine decides he can’t handle this he can choose to end his life as Hud. Hud’s body will stay but a blank soul will be sent in with all of Hud’s memories. We can’t do this now because Blaine is already here.”

“OK, that actually sounds better.”

  
“Listen to me carefully because Blaine will have to know this part by heart. There is only one rule for souls that share a timeline with a soulmate. If one of the souls end the life they are presently living by their own hand then the link is broken. That soul can never be reincarnated. Now I know this really sucks and is totally unfair, but if Blaine chooses the second option it will be as if he chose to end his present life. His link with Sebastian will end.”

  
Kitty looked at Finn in horror “Finn, how..how..how could he EVER make that decision?”

  
“I don’t know but he will have to and that is why he will need your help. I’m sorry, but I have to go. When I do this bubble will burst and things will start to happen quickly. Remember, you cannot tell anyone what you know. Ready?”

  
“Wait, aren’t you going to go check on your mom?”

  
“I can’t. Rachel is there.”

  
“I don’t get it. Why…” and then it came to her “You broke the rule.”

  
Finn gave her a sad look and then said “Yes, I broke the rule. Now, ready?”

  
Kitty shook her head but now or never. Right?

Suddenly all the noises of the hospital came back to her as well as the sounds of the ICU monitor alarms. Kitty ran back into the unit to see two completely different scenes happening. The first one was full of smiles and hugs as “Hudson Hummel” had opened his eyes. The other had Sam clutching Sebastian in his arms, stopping him as he tried desperately to get to his husband as the doctors were trying to shock “Blaine’s” heart to start again.


	2. Time Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprise encounter, time begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty goes back and forth with how she refers to “the survivor”  
> She calls him Blaine if she is referring to the soul but Hud if she is referring to the body.
> 
> Kurt is mentioned and not in a nice way.

Things happened just like Finn said they would. Hudson had amnesia when he awoke, but he did recognize his mom and dad, Kitty and surprisingly Kurt (but why did he suddenly hate him so much?). He could tell something was off. He did not feel comfortable in his own skin. Over the next few months, with the love of his parents and weekly counseling sessions with Kitty, Hud felt more at ease but as his mom would always say “He was never the same”.

The middle of August brought Hud’s 10th birthday. Burt and Carole were thrilled with the smile Hud had when they bought him the guitar he had been bugging them for. He must have been some sort of prodigy because he was playing complete songs by just hearing them on the radio within a day. He was especially good with songs by female pop singers.

Two weeks later was the Back-to-School night at Dalton Elementary. It was a chance for students and parents to meet the teachers before the first day of school. Since it was on a Thursday evening, Kitty agreed to bring Hud after their Lima Bean date. At least that is what they told Hud, but his parents had noticed that the boy had demonstrated a high amount of anxiety about returning to school. Kitty was going to try and figure out any triggers for this behavior. It took her about a second and a half to figure things out when the teacher walked into the room and said “Hi! I’m Mr. Anderson –Smythe. Are you going to be one of my students? Kitty?”

Kitty felt Blaine squeeze her hand with a death grip. Yes, she said Blaine because she could tell by the look on Hud’s face and the tears in his eyes that the one year countdown had begun. She whispered into his ear, “Yes or no. Do you remember?” Blaine nodded yes “OK, this is what we are going to do. You are not going to say a thing. I am going to make small talk, get us out of here then I will tell you everything. OK?” Once again Blaine nodded yes. “Sebby? What are you doing here?”

“I transferred here. I just couldn’t stay at Lima Elementary. Not without…him.”

Kitty felt her hand being squeezed again. “Sebby, this is Hudson Hummel. I am assuming by the look on your face that you realize who he is.” Sebastian tried to ignore the pull he felt toward the boy.

Kitty continued “I am also assuming by the look on Hud’s face that he knows who you are too. Is that right Hud?” Blaine nodded yes at the vague comment but never took his eyes off his husband.

At that moment he was being flooded with memories- meeting at Dalton, talking after the ‘Slushie Incident’, meeting Bas in coffee shop in NYC 3 months after Kurt told him he didn’t want to get married anymore, their first kiss while snow was falling, Bas asking him to marry him in front of the Eiffel Tower, crying as they stumbled through their wedding vows, moving into their first home after they both accepted teaching positions at Lima Elementary, picking up the graded papers that had been thrown aside because Bas felt the need to bend him over the desk to fuck him right then and there “B you look so damn sexy in those glasses”, yelling at Sebastian for some unknown reason, grabbing his keys and leaving, tires screeching…

Both adults noticed how the boy’s tears had picked up their pace. Kitty apologized “We are going to find Hud’s parents and get him home. They are probably going to have a lot to talk about with administration.” Sebastian didn’t want to let the boy leave but he knew it was for the best “Good-bye Hudson. I hope to see you Monday.” Blaine just nodded and left with Kitty.

They found Burt and Carole rather quickly and the parents could immediately tell something was wrong. The four went back to the Hummel's house where amazingly Blaine agreed that Hudson needed to go bed, but only with the promise that he would see his therapist first thing in the morning. Kitty then explained to Hud’s parents about how Sebastian Anderson-Smythe was Hud’s teacher and that they instantly recognized who the other was. She recommended that for the time being Hud should see her on a daily basis. She also suggested that Hud’s class not be changed at this time. If Hud wanted a new class that should be a decision that Hud made.

** The Countdown Begins **

The first few days were spent with Kitty explaining things to Blaine over and over again. She explained why she couldn’t tell anyone the truth and why he can’t either. She made sure he knew “the Rule” by heart and that the decision was his alone to make.

By the time the first day for school rolled around, Blaine had decided to remain in Sebastian’s class. Kitty questioned whether or not that would be too difficult, but Blaine argued that if he had to make this decision within a year, he wanted Bas to be around during that time.

After the first couple of weeks, the therapist and her client came up with a plan. Blaine would start only seeing her once a week, unless something drastic happened. During that session, Blaine would just talk like he was talking to a journal while Kitty would record what he said. Kitty suggested a journal but Hud’s 10 year old writing/spelling ability could not keep up with Blaine’s processing. After four sessions Kitty would have the taped transcripts made into an actual journal, which they would discuss.

** The Sessions **

How can I do this? My 29 year old mind dreams of my husband every night. This is causing my 10 year old body to constantly “pop a boner” whenever I walk into class in the morning, or when he bends down to help me at my desk and I smell his cologne, or I see his face on the very rare occasion he smiles, or the little bit of joy I hear in his voice when I trick him into singing with me or telling me about Paris.

My name is Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe/ My name is Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe/ My name is Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe!

Today is November 27th. It is the anniversary of the day we met up again in that coffee shop. This was always the most important date for us. That is why he chose the date the next year to ask me to marry him and exactly one year after that I did.

Hiding everything from Burt and Carole (mom and dad) is hard. I can never talk about Finn like I knew him and they always want to know why I hate Kurt so much. If he cries about the love of his life dying (me!? even though I had been with Bas 7 years) and he can’t find the desire to move on with another man I will slap him. This holiday break cannot end fast enough.

Kitty, the last thing I did was yell at him. YELL AT HIM!

It was his 30th birthday yesterday. I already had this “Over the Hill” party planned for him. Black balloons and party favors, a cake in the shape of a headstone, only music from the year he was born. I know that sounds morbid now but pre-crash Bas would have loved it. Then I was going to surprise him with tickets to Paris. We hadn’t been in so long and I knew he missed it.

I sang ‘ _In Your Eyes_ ’ at the school talent show and yes, I know it was not appropriate for a 10 year old. It was the song he would always sing to me as we laid in bed after making love. He would say that he could see all the lives we spent together when he would look into my eyes. Huh, if only Bas knew how true that was. I know it was unfair to him but I had to do it.

He did not come to school today. Jeff and Nick came to town to be with him. I miss them. I miss him.

Kitty, the last thing I did was yell at him. YELL AT HIM!

I think it is harder now that school is out and I don’t see him everyday.

He’s not coming back next year. Our house is up for sale. I heard he is moving back to Paris.

At the end of that session Kitty had to ask the questions they had been avoiding for so long. “What are you going to do Blaine? Have you decided? In two weeks your year will be up.”

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has made a decision. Is it the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a reposting (after some tweaking) from Seblaine Week 2016 (Reincarnation/Past Lives). I could not write 3 chapters for post in one evening (well, I could but they would most likely be awful).
> 
> Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at angst. I hope it worked for you.

** Epilogue **

He let him go. He could not bear the thought of not having other lifetimes together. He would have to suffer through this one alone.

He threw himself into his music. “Taught” himself how to play piano and violin. Started writing music. Burt and Carole sent him to a school for musically gifted children. It was nice to have parents that cared this time.

Went to Julliard. Probably should have gone the first time. Started selling songs. Had a couple of boyfriends here and there but nothing ever serious. In reality he was just marking time. Time without Sebastian.

 

** November 27, 2037 **

He knew he shouldn’t go but this was the first time in three years that he had been in NYC on this date. He just wanted to let himself remember and not try to push the memories away like he did every other day.

The place had barely changed. It still had arrangements of comfortable seating areas, delectable looking pastries and the smell of fresh brewed coffee. It was just as he remembered. It smelled like home.

He sat down next to the window and watched the world go by. He did this a lot and would wonder if all those people who were in such a hurry were running off to be with their soulmates. Did they even know who their soulmate was or were they like him? He was stuck in hell, literally, waiting to die so he could move onto the next life with Sebastian. These thoughts did nothing for him but make him cry.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him back. He smiled when he saw who it was “Hey Kit Kat.” “Hey you, I have no time but had to call to tell you that it is alright. It wasn’t you. It was him. Gotta go! Love ya!” Blaine just looked down at his phone, trying to figure out what in the hell his friend was talking about. He was getting ready to call her back when…

“Hey Killer” said the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Blaine looked up at the man with the voice, just to make sure that his daydreams were not interfering with his reality. But the man was real, standing there with his trademark smirk on his face but a light in his eyes. He was definitely 15 years older but time had been really good to him.

“Bas? Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it’s really me Blaine”.

“How did you know?”

Sebastian sat down across from his husband and grabbed his hand from across the table. He didn’t know if it was to steady his nerves or Blaine’s. “I saw it in your eyes on that Back to School Night. I saw all the lives we had spent together. I am guessing that was the night you started remembering me.” Blaine nods “I questioned it at times but you sang ‘In Your Eyes’ at the talent night, and you knew an awful lot about Paris for a 10 year old that had never been there and you were always trying to make me smile.. Plus you really, really liked to jump on furniture”

It was then Blaine realized what Kitty’s call meant. HE didn’t tell Bas, BAS figured things out on his own. Their timeline would continue.

Blaine just giggled and shook his head “Guess I wasn’t as stealth as I thought I was. But yes, I remembered everything at that Back to School Night. I mean everything. Why do you think I was always getting a boner whenever you were around?”

“And how do you think I felt? I know it is really kind of pervy to admit but the way you would blush and become frustrated when they would happen would cause me to have the same problem. It was awful. I felt like Burt and Carole were going to have me set-up by one of those predator TV shows. That is why I had to leave”

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Killer but you were 10 years old" Sebastian said with a sigh "I just couldn’t be around you anymore. I did keep in touch with Kitty and she would tell me things about you, well Hud. I told her I wondered about Hud due to his connection with your death. Did she know you were you?” Blaine nodded. “She never told me. Last week when I talked to her she told me Hud was back in NYC. I came here today to decide whether or not I was going to attempt to find you.”

“You remembered the day?”

“Of course I remembered. I’m just glad you did too.”

“Bas” “Yes Killer”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you”

“It’s OK Blaine. Just come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Your Eyes: Gabriel, Peter 1986  
> Finn constantly asked Kitty if she was following because who wouldn’t find a cosmic reincarnation error complete with body/soul swap confusing.  
> Note about my take on Finn’s death: Since the cause of Finn’s death was never addressed on Glee, I believe it is open for interpretation. My definition of ‘by your own hand’ does not mean I believe Finn committed suicide. It just means he has some ownership in how it happened.  
> ‘By your own hand’ is at its core a plot device. It not only explains why Finn was not reincarnated but it also stops Blaine from doing something drastic when he figures out who he really is and forces him to seriously consider his choices.


End file.
